She's got a way
by Jadet
Summary: "They were his family. But she.... She was his everything." Kawaii IY/Kag. fluff. Inspired by the song, "She's got a way about her." Please R&R!! ^.~
1. She's got a way about her

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, and neither do you! Unless Takahashi-sama is reading this, which I then apologize profusely! ^_~ Oh, and I don't own "She's got a way about her."  
  
Author's Note: Not sure where this came from, but it is just a bunch of fluff from beginning to end. I originally intended to have this as one big one shot, but it just didn't flow correctly. Technically this happens in a two day time period, but it might not seem that way with the tone. So yeah, gomen if it kinda seems to jump. As for the song, "She's got a way about her," I heard it one day on the radio when I was driving home and thought it matched how Inu Yasha feels about Kagome. Only I think I made it a little more... sugary than normal. ::shrug:: If you don't like the pairing, I would advise you to leave now. I do, and it's, um, very clear in this story. ^.~ Enjoy and tell me what you think!!  
  
PS: Oh, and song lyrics are bracketed in //these//.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"She's got a way"  
By Jadet  
An Inu Yasha romantic fanfiction  
Copyright 03'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One: "She's got a way about her...."  
  
~*~  
  
He was angry. No, angry wasn't quite the word to describe what he was feeling. Neither was furious, enraged, or even infuriated to a point of frothing at the mouth. It was more like a mixture of all of those feelings, plus a little something extra to make it all the more poignant. He felt fear, fear for HER, and that just added to his anger, making him more than willing to go to all lengths to satisfy that blood lust. If that meant tearing something to shreds, slowly and excruciatingly, then that's what he would do-happily.  
  
Inu Yasha growled ferally and drew his faithful sword, barely acknowledging its transformation.  
  
The demon *really* shouldn't have tried to attack Kagome.  
  
It was over before the demon knew what was happening. One moment it had been just barely thrown back by some glowing arrow when attacking what it had thought was the weakest member of the group, and the next moment it was staring at its body... as its head swung in an arc away from it. It hadn't been a pretty thing to start with; big, funnel-shaped black body that held most of its weight in its giant fists, beady red eyes staring down its bulbous nose that dipped downward with its weight and a malformed cone shaped head resting directly on the body without the benefit of a neck. However, with its dented-cone shaped head now flying away from its body, and trailing a sprinkling of blood behind it, it lost what small scariness it had held facing the group of six traveling companions. Now it just looked like a misused and very grotesque child's toy that had seen its last play date.  
  
Inu Yasha landed with a grunt after his jump to cleave the offending demon's head from its body, and shoved his sword back in its sheath, annoyed. Every nerve in his body demanded that he go and shred the rest of the body of that which dared to touch HER, what was under his protection, but he checked it. If he did comply with his urges, then she would be disgusted and even possibly frightened at his animalistic anger. He couldn't have that. If she feared him, then... then he wouldn't be able to stand anything. And that was the simple truth.   
  
She called his name softly, swinging his attention away from the still twitching demon to her soft brown eyes. She had the face on that she usually had when she was worried, and Inu Yasha felt his anger slowly melt away. She was safe. That stupid bastard didn't hurt her. If he had lost her... Inu Yasha shook his head. Don't think about it, he growled silently. She wasn't going ANYWHERE.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Daijoubu?" Her voice caressed his ears, and Inu Yasha relaxed the rest of the way. He switched his weight to the balls of his feet and shoved his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"Keh! Like something that weak could hurt me," he scoffed. He noticed her smile at his arrogance, and smiled slightly too. But just to make sure what his nose had already told him, his expression sobered. "You aren't hurt, right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine."   
  
She smiled again, and reached up to brush a little of the demon goo off his shoulder that had landed there after Inu Yasha had beheaded the demon. Her hand accidentally brushed his cheek, and they both blushed. She tried to pull back her hand, but Inu Yasha compulsively trapped her hand against his cheek. They both blushed more vividly, but Inu Yasha didn't really care. Her hand was warm against his cheek, and soothed the fire within his soul.   
  
//She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her//  
  
A cough interrupted their interlude as usual, and Inu Yasha reluctantly let go of her hand to turn smoldering eyes on the offender. He just smiled and did a little finger wave.  
  
"Gomen, Inu Yasha. I didn't want to interrupt, but it *is* getting dark, and I for one would not like to make camp so close to the, um, rotting demon corpse."   
  
Inu Yasha growled. "Miroku-"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Houshi-sama," Sango cut in, waving a hand towards the newly decapitated body. "I do not want to be around when its misama attracts the rest of its kind."  
  
"Fine," Inu Yasha bit out. He turned to see Kagome picking up her bike from where she had discarded it during the battle, and felt the warmth of her smile when she saw him looking for her.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
An annoying little ball of fur and huge mouth appeared over her shoulder. "Me too!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, and tuned on his heel. "Keh." But he waited until Kagome had caught up to him, and taking a deep breath, he felt a wave of peace as her scent filled his nostrils. Satisfied, he started leading the way to the village he knew to be nearby.  
  
//She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They settled into their respective rooms at the house the monk had so conveniently found a demon to extricate. However, though it had been a full day of walking and demon killing, Inu Yasha found himself sitting outside his room, not in the least bit tired. He leaned casually against the wall, resting his sword against his shoulder as he looked out at the night. The moon was almost gone in the sky, just a tiny little sliver, and he sighed, knowing that tomorrow would be the night that he turned human. He hated the time that he was human, but not really for the reasons he had hated it before. While before he had hated that night because he not only lost his sense of smell and hearing, but also whatever feeling of safety he might have had, he knew now that his friends would defend him from anything that might challenge him. Not that he usually needed their help, but it was nice to know he was no longer alone.   
  
No, his new reason no longer had to do with the feeling of safety that was lost along with his demon blood. It was that, even though he tried really hard, it was near impossible to smell Kagome's scent. He had to be really close, literally in her lap or the equivalent of that, to get the faintest trace of what made Kagome, Kagome. And without her scent to calm down his nerves, and his finely tuned ears to hear every tremble and pitch of her voice, he felt lost. He would never admit it, but the more time that he spent with her, side by side with her, fighting and laughing with her, she became more and more like his center of gravity. Almost like that 'compass' thing she showed him once. Though she explained all the fundamentals of the alien object, all of it went over his head except for one thing. It was the fact that she told him that no matter which direction the arrow turned, it always had its end anchored at the very center of its being. Its heart. Even now, knowing she was just a few rooms away, he felt an indescribable force drawing him in the direction where he knew she would be. She was becoming his home, even if they were, in reality, in the middle of nowhere.   
  
His need for her company, her scent, scared him in all truth. He had truly never needed anyone or anything before. He had loved his mother and Kikyo, yes. Loved them with every fiber of his being. But she went far beyond that. She was like the air that he breathed. He had to have it, for a mental state of mind, as well as a physical satisfaction. And the thought of losing her was like a hole opened in his heart, and its raw edges rubbed against each other until it was raw and bleeding with every beat of his heart. It hurt, and that scared him even more than his growing need for her. He couldn't lose her, but was scared to need her so much.   
  
Inu Yasha sighed, and leaned his head back against the wall. No matter how he looked at it anymore, his promise to Kikyo to follow her to hell was fast losing any incentive in his heart. He couldn't imagine doing it now. It was a stupid promise, made when he was thinking in a stupid mindset. But the guilt of breaking yet another promise paled in comparison when he thought of never seeing Kagome again. And that made him feel guiltier, which in turn made him feel even more miserable. It was a never ending cycle that tore him apart from the inside out. Only one thing was clear.  
  
He could never leave her.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and suddenly stilled. Just the faintest trickling of a scent brushed his sensitive nostrils, and he found himself tensing in anticipation. It was like there could be a million other smells or events going on, but as soon as he smelled her mixture of lilies and something distinctly her, all thoughts were banished from his mind. He turned his head to look at her as she came to sit next to him. She was wearing those strange sleeping clothes again, and her dark raven hair was mused from sleep and hanging down over one shoulder. But she looked beautiful in the pale moonlight, and Inu Yasha immediately felt the weight of his last thoughts lift just a little.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she whispered in greeting, and brought her knees up to wrap her arms around them. She lay down her head in the space created, and turned her head to look at him. "You?"  
  
"Aa," he whispered back, though not really sure why they were whispering. Maybe because he was scared that it would end like so many moments like this before. Not that that was likely to happen. It *was* almost one in the morning.  
  
"Hmmm," Kagome murmured, and kept her soft brown eyes on him. He began to blush slightly, and was suddenly very grateful it was dark. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What happened with the demon today?"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. She had been there, so why did he have to tell her the outcome? "I killed it."  
  
She shook her head slightly. "No, that's not what I meant. Why were you so angry at it?"  
  
As with almost everything that he found uncomfortable, he got defensive. "What does it matter? Its dead."  
  
"I know," she whispered, but kept her eyes trained on him. "I just want to know."  
  
Inu Yasha had to resist the urge to show his canines, but surprisingly he didn't feel the urge to growl at her in anger for pushing the topic. Annoyance, hell yes, but not true anger. Instead he turned his head away into the night, and tried to think of something to say that would end this dumb conversation.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She asked when a minute went by and he still hadn't said anything.   
  
"He tried to hurt you," he said, but as soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. He didn't want her to know how he felt. If she did, then she might want more from him, and he didn't know how much more of himself he could give. Or she might be so repulsed that a hanyou would dare to love her that she would leave... forever. Neither of those results sounded good at all.  
  
"Oh," was all she said, and turned her head to look out at the night as well.  
  
Inu Yasha swung his head around, forgetting that he wasn't going to get into his conversation any deeper. "Oh?! What the hell does 'oh' mean??"  
  
She shrugged, but turned to look at him. He noticed her bright smile immediately, and felt all of his thoughts flee his mind at the sight of it.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything really. Just... thank you."  
  
He was blushing furiously by now, so he tipped up his nose in an attempt to hide it. "K-keh!" When she giggled, he deducted it didn't work, so he turned his head back towards her hesitantly just in time to see her curl her arms around one of his, and lean her head against it, still smiling. He blinked nervously, but leaned towards her as well, bathing his nose in her sweet scent. Unbeknownst to him, a content smile of his own spread across his face, and he closed his eyes.   
  
//She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me//  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. I don't know what it is

Disclaimers: Same as the previous part. Don't own 'em and never will.  
  
Author's notes: Here's part two. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part two: "I don't know what it is..."  
  
~*~  
  
They left early the next morning, still heading west towards the last clue they had on Naraku's whereabouts. Sango and Miroku led in front, with Shippou hanging precariously from the monk's shoulder, while Kagome and Inu Yasha brought up the rear. After the night before, they were both a little quiet around each other. It had turned out that they had both fallen asleep shortly after their conversation, and of course didn't wake up until Sango giggled at some comment Miroku made. Their departure had been further delayed when Inu Yasha took the time to chase the three giggling spies all over the yard, yelling threats. But depart they did, and they were on the road again.   
  
Inu Yasha shot a quick glance at the silent girl beside him, and quickly turned his head away when she turned inquisitive eyes on him. A slight blush stained his cheeks, and had he been alone, he would have been really tempted to hit himself on the forehead-repeatedly.   
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What now, wench?" He growled, but without feeling. She ignored the tone, and the uncomplimentary name, and turned to look up at their friends walking ahead of them.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how natural it is, all of us together like this?" At his blank look she laughed. "Even in my time, sitting with my friends, I don't feel as... safe as I do here. And that doesn't really make sense, does it? At home all I have to worry about it homework and tests. Here I have to worry about some random demon trying to chop me in half."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked, his chest expanding at her confession. It had to be because *he* was here that she felt so safe. "That's because I'm here to protect you."  
  
She laughed again, though softer this time. "I suppose that's true. No," she shook her head, "I know it's true. You've never let me down, Inu Yasha. Even if you are a baka at times."  
  
His smirk turned into a scowl. "That's because you get so mad at everything!" Liar, something whispered to him. Oh, shut up, he growled back. I'm having fun making her mad.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, but her smile stayed in place. "Well if you didn't say stupid things, I wouldn't have to si-"  
  
"Don't!" Inu Yasha suddenly yelled, throwing his hands over his ears, and closing his eyes.  
  
"-lence you," Kagome finished primly, grinning from ear to ear when he peeked out from one eye at her. He scowled at her, and stiffly put his arms in his sleeves.   
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Hai, hai," she laughed, and turned back to look at the road. Inu Yasha tried, he really did, to stay mad at her, but after a few minutes had also found what could pass as a smile on his face.  
  
//She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know why it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere //  
  
Because he was so busy looking at her, he didn't see Miroku until he bumped into him, sending the monk flying. Inu Yasha looked down at the sprawled monk, annoyed.   
  
"Oi! Watch what you're doing, monk!"  
  
"I believe that is what I say to you, Inu Yasha," Miroku complained, brushing off some dust from his back side. Inu Yasha just snorted.   
  
"Whatever. Why the heck did you guys stop?"  
  
A soft gasp was uttered beside him, and Inu Yasha turned his head to see what Kagome had seen. It was a glen, hidden from the trail by dense foliage of trees except for a small entrance that showed the lake and meadow beyond it. Sunlight streamed through the tree's branches and highlighted the emerald green grass dotted with bright colors of flowers. A soft breeze stirred the lake's surface, and sent gentle ripples to the shore that caught the light and looked like a tiny million diamonds rolling on the waves. The grass was also stroked by the breeze, and swayed as though to some silent music. Birds cooed softly from their high perches to the small band of travelers, completing the wholesome beauty of a place.  
  
Already Inu Yasha knew what was coming, and though the glen reminded him of past memories that weren't as beautiful, he gave in without a fight when two large brown eyes landed on him.   
  
"Fine, but only for ONE hour, got it?!" Inu Yasha grouched. Kagome smiled brightly, dismissing Inu Yasha's silent threat, and ran off with Sango towards the glen, leaving behind the males to grab the stuff. Inu Yasha grumbled but hefted the bike with little effort. "Keh!"  
  
Miroku smiled beside him, and lifted Sango's hiraikotsu from where she left it. "Isn't it refreshing how the innocence of beautiful women such as Kagome puts everything into perspective?" Miroku mused. Inu Yasha turned to growl at the monk, but it died in his throat when he saw it wasn't Kagome he was looking at, but Sango. So instead he just snorted, and started walking towards the glen.  
  
Miroku smiled knowingly. "Of course you know what I mean. How silly of me." Before Inu Yasha could turn to tell Miroku where he could shove his silliness, the monk had already sprinted ahead, crowing at the top of his lungs. "Ooooohhh, my dearest Sango! Let's steal away together into a more private place, and discover a new type of natural beaut- ouch!"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head at the stupidity of his friend, and set the bike down at the entrance of the glen before jumping up into a tree to watch the activities from there. He did not share his friends' enthusiasm when it came to glens such as this. It brought back too many memories of his mother... and Kikyo.  
  
//She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around//  
  
Though he wanted to be alone, it didn't surprise Inu Yasha in the least when Kagome left their friends to play in the water, or get smacked by another member as the case may be, and come to stare up at him from the base of the tree. The breeze played with her hair, dangling it in front of her face, and Inu Yasha watched as she impatiently pushed the stands behind one ear. All for naught since her hair enjoyed being caressed more than staying put, but nonetheless was a strangely soothing sight to him. He shook his head slightly, and cocked an arrogant eyebrow at the girl 20 feet below.  
  
"What do you want, wench?"  
  
She frowned up at him, the heat lost with the fact she had to tip her chin almost completely back. "Why aren't you joining in the fun?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Because I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He tried to search his mind for a good reason that would make her leave him alone to his thoughts (meaning his sulk), but couldn't come up with something that didn't sound completely stupid. So he settled for the universal answer.   
  
"Just 'cause."  
  
Kagome blinked at him, and then suddenly got a determined gleam in her eye. Before he could say anything, she had grabbed the lowest branch on the tree and started to pull herself up. Inu Yasha snapped his mouth shut, too worried that if he said anything now that she would lose her grip and fall, and watched nervously as she slowly made her way up to him. She almost made it too. If her shoe hadn't slipped, causing her foot to dangle and pull her weight down, she might have very well made it. But as the case was, Inu Yasha shot one hand down with inhuman speed to catch the back of her skirt before she could fall. He swung her up in front of him with little effort, though his heart was pounding, and opened his mouth to start yelling at her. His tirade died on his lips, however, when he took one look at her smiling face devoid of any fear her fall should have caused her.   
  
It took a few seconds of silent gaping at her before Inu Yasha remembered his anger. "Are you crazy? Do you want to die, wench?!"  
  
Kagome waved a careless hand, her other in the process of smoothing out her skirt. "Oh please, Inu Yasha. I knew you wouldn't let me fall."  
  
That brought him up short, but since his heart was still pounding wildly, he growled and poked her in the arm. "Yeah? Well what if I missed?"  
  
She turned big brown eyes on him, and again he was struck by the look of absolute confidence in his abilities that glowed in her eyes. "You wouldn't have," she replied, and smiled at him softly.   
  
Inu Yasha closed his mouth, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. It was nice to know that she had confidence in him, really nice actually, but what if he had missed? She would have fallen over 15 feet, and more likely than not have hit a few branches on the way down. It wouldn't have killed her, but she wouldn't have come out unscathed. And the thought of her hurt made his throat squeeze painfully. So far he had always managed to save her in time, and to avoid letting her get hurt. But what about the next time? Would he always be there to save her, to catch her when she fell, or to chop some miscellaneous demon's head off before it tried to do the same to hers? In the deepest corner of his heart, he wished she didn't have so much confidence in him. It was bound to betray her, and make her bright eyes dim with pain. When... if he failed, that blow alone would bring him to his knees.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Daijoubu?" She asked, bring him out of his silent musings. He blinked at her, and quickly covered the look of hesitant fear with annoyance.  
  
"I'm fine. Why'd you climb up here, anyway?"  
  
She shrugged, and pushed another tendril of silky ebony behind her ear. "No real reason. I just wanted to talk with you."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha grouched, keeping a careful eye on her balance. He didn't want to have a repeat performance of before. He'd rather not test his theory about failing.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," she said. She tipped her head to the side, looking contemplative, before smiling at him. Her eyes twinkled with some hidden joke.   
  
"Well?" He demanded impatiently when she didn't say anything. He felt his heart pounding. Though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to hear her reason. It couldn't be... *that* could it?!   
  
She winked at his nervous expression. "Then my reason is-"  
  
Inu Yasha leaned forward expectantly.  
  
She grinned. "Just 'cause."   
  
Inu Yasha blinked, and then shook his head, leaning back against the tree. He would *never* understand her. Inu Yasha blinked again when she slowly closed the distance between them. Hesitantly, she took one of his hands into her own, and stared at his claws. Inu Yasha had the urge to yank his hand back, but he resisted for fear that the action would upset her pathetic human balance. And then he would have to go through the whole 'save Kagome' routine again. Not something he liked to do that often, truth be told.  
  
"You have such gentle hands, Inu Yasha," she whispered, running a soft hand over his own. Inu Yasha twisted his face the side.  
  
"Huh? Did you hit your head or something? My hands are anything but gentle!" He spat that last part out like it was an insult. Kagome frowned, but did not relinquish his hand.  
  
"It wasn't an insult, Inu Yasha," she said. She looked down at their hands, and compulsively closed her own over his. "You could have hurt me so many times with these hands, but you haven't. You've never hurt me, or the ones you've cared about."  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at their hands too, noting that even though both of her hands covered one of his, it wasn't fully concealed beneath her hands. They're so small, he thought with a surprised frown, and used his other hand to cover hers. She barely shifted her hands, but when she did, she held one of his hands in each of hers. It was a loose hold just in case he wanted to pull back, but Inu Yasha didn't feel inclined. Instead he squeezed hers gently, and turned to look at her eyes. They glowed with warmth and something else, and he was struck how natural this felt. Almost like their hands were meant to hold the others. Almost like their hands were one.   
  
//She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'//  
  
A shout brought their attention from each other's eyes down to Miroku and Sango standing at the base of their tree. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats, and the both Kagome and Inu Yasha snatched their respective hands back.   
  
"It isn't what it looks like," Kagome called down to Sango, blushing a deep crimson. Inu Yasha fared the same, and their two companions on the ground grinned wider.  
  
"I'm sure it's not, Kagome-chan," Sango yelled up, an evil gleam in her eye. Kagome groaned but didn't protest anymore.  
  
"Should I take this to mean that we will not be going any further today, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked in a sing-song voice. Inu Yasha let out a rumbling growl and jumped down, intent on chasing the already fleeing monk. He only went forward a few steps before he turned immediately back around when he heard Kagome call out his name. He positioned himself directly below her, making sure no branches were in the way, and told her to jump. She looked at the height and told him no in no uncertain terms.   
  
"What, scared I'll drop you?" Inu Yasha taunted, throwing her earlier claim back at her. She frowned and bit her lip.  
  
"No," she said, still looking nervously at the drop. But then her eyes hardened, and she pushed off from the branch without hesitation, falling straight into Inu Yasha's arms. He put her down carefully, but took more time than was necessary to do so. They both blushed softly and took a step back from the other.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome whispered, still blushing. Inu Yasha shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but Miroku's wolf whistle reminded him of his original objective. He swiveled on his heel and bounded after the monk. Sango and Kagome's laughter followed him as he chased the frantic monk around the lake three very satisfying times.   
  
//She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. But I know that I can't live without her

Disclaimers: I think you all know what goes here.  
  
Author's Notes: Final part!! Let me know what you all thought!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Three: "But I know that I can't live without her...."  
  
~*~  
  
They made camp by a conveniently abandoned hut shortly after darkness. Inu Yasha grumbled and sat sulkily by the fire Miroku had built, the firelight reflecting off his dark tresses. Around him his friends completed the chores he usually did, ignoring the human boy pouting by the fire. Inu Yasha knew he should probably get up to help them, but he despised it when his body didn't move or respond the way he wanted it to. Not that he was a weakling in his human form, but it just didn't feel right gathering and breaking firewood with his pathetic, nerve dead human hands. Not to mention that he could hardly *see* in the darkness. So he just left the chores to his companions, knowing the chores would be completed faster and quieter if he didn't bother. Inu Yasha sighed, and rested his chin on one of his hands, his other tapping impatiently on his knee. How could his friends stand to be so... dead in their senses? He wondered with a scowl.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed again, and switched hands to rest his chin on. He *really* hated it when he turned full human. Not only for losing his youkai eye sight and hearing, but also because of the inevitable pain that went along with the losses. By the time he turned back into his normal form, his eyes and ears would be sore from unconsciously straining to see and hear as well as he was used to. He was NOT looking forward to that throbbing tomorrow. That would make him grumpy, which would make him snap at Kagome most likely, which in turn would get his sat multiple times. Not really the highlight of the month.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly felt the brush of cloth against his arm, and his swung startled eyes over to Kagome. He hadn't even heard her sit down next to him for kami's sake! He growled silently and turned sulky violet eyes away from her searching brown ones.  
  
"It's only for one night, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, understanding tinged with exasperation in her voice. Inu Yasha just snorted, and continued to look moodily at what he assumed was a tree. But with his pathetic human sight, it could be a demon sneaking up on them for all he knew.   
  
Kagome shook her head next to him, drawing Inu Yasha's gloomy attention away from the tree/demon. In the dancing firelight, her face looked softer than normal, and surprisingly he had to contain the urge to run a thumb along her jaw line. Her eyes looked wider than normal too, and almost nearly black in the fleeting light. Inu Yasha felt some of his hostility subside, and leaned back against the log they were sitting on, his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her voice asked softly next to his ear. He shrugged, but didn't feel the anger that was usually associated with the question. On a night like this, a question of that caliber was warranted.  
  
"How can you stand it?" He suddenly asked, pulling his eyes away from her face and staring back out into the night. He felt her shift beside him until she was pressed up against his side. He stilled but didn't make any effort to move away from the warmth sending tendrils of fire racing up his arm.  
  
"I've never known anything else," she said, staring out into the night with him. He felt her breath on his cheek when she turned to looking at him. "When you think about it, though, it really isn't that bad. Compared to something like a bug, or a fish, humans actually have it pretty good."   
  
"Feh, maybe."  
  
Kagome smiled and turned her attention back away from his face. He missed it almost immediately, but didn't call her attention back to him. Instead the just sat in silence, neither really feeling the urge to say anything. After awhile, though, she began to shiver beside him as the night turned colder. Sango, Miroku and Shippou had already retired for the night, though they kept their hands on their weapons, and Inu Yasha saw Kagome looking longingly at her sleeping bag from the corner of her eye. He felt some of grumpiness returning, but nudged her to get her attention.  
  
"You don't have to stay up with me, wench. Go to sleep."  
  
She turned wide eyes on him. "You aren't going to sleep?"  
  
He snorted. "I never sleep when I'm human."  
  
"Oh," she whispered. But she got up and padded silently over to her sleeping bag. Inu Yasha felt a pang in his heart that she actually left him. Sure he had told her that she could go, but he didn't really mean it. He wanted her to sit next to him. He felt calmer when she was close to him. And though he would never admit it, there was always a tinge of fear in him that he wouldn't be able to fight back if something attacked that weighed down heavily on his heart. When she was near to him, the fear dispersed somewhat. Inu Yasha felt an almost dog-like whine grow in his throat, but he steadfastly resisted it. He would NOT look like he was weak.  
  
Warmth settling down on him suddenly pulled him back from his gloomy musings, and he turned his head to the side to see Kagome sit back down beside him, her sleeping bag settled over both their shoulders. She leaned back into him again, and this time leaned her head down until it rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed hard, but inclined his head slightly. "Aren't you going to be uncomfortable like that?"  
  
She shook her head, and turned a sleepy smile on him. "Not unless you move your shoulder."  
  
"O-oh," he stuttered somewhat. She smiled again, and closed her eyes.   
  
"Yasumi."  
  
Inu Yasha stared in wonder at the girl slipping off to sleep on his shoulder without any fear or nervousness. A spurt of warmth ignited in his heart, and he settled back down carefully, mindful of Kagome. How was it that she always managed to make everything better, no matter how bad the situation would become? He shook his head, and settled his eyes on the horizon, waiting for the blessed sun to rise over it and transform him back. However he tilted his head back down to nuzzle the top of Kagome's head with his chin, indulging for once in the feelings blooming in his heart.  
  
"Yasumi, Kagome."  
  
//She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose over the horizon like it did every morning, fingers of golden light inching their way up through the velvety blackness and spilling its life-giving light over the land. Slowly the clouds in the sky turned shades of red, orange, purple and blue in a complex design. Birds fluttered their wings as they awoke, filling the morning air with their sweet songs.   
  
As the sun's warm light hit the campsite, a dark haired boy disentangled himself from a sleeping bag and stood looking at the sunrise. His hair suddenly began to lighten until it was white, and his ears moved up his head to become two triangles on top of his head. Sharp claws replaced feeble ones, and a nose twitched as millions of smells brushed his nose.   
  
Inu Yasha shifted his weight back onto the balls of his feet, satisfied in the strength returning to him, and turned to look at his friends. All but one pair of eyes were closed lightly in sleep. The one pair open besides his own glowed softly in the morning light, and the owner of the eyes sat up from her sleeping bag.   
  
"Happy?"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned, and flexed his claws. "Aa."  
  
Kagome smiled, and brushed her hair back from her face. Inu Yasha watched the motion, and suddenly got an idea. He landed next to her after a leap, and grabbed her hand.   
  
"C'mon. I want you to see something."  
  
Kagome blinked but obligingly stood up. Inu Yasha turned around and crouched down in front of her, leaving his back open. She climbed on, and gripped his shoulders as he put on arm behind him to brace her weight before standing up.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked when he started running towards a hill not too far in the distant. Inu Yasha made a noncommittal sound, too intent on getting to the summit before the sun had finished rising. However he wasn't too busy to ignore the tingly feeling that shot up his spine whenever the girl on his back adjusted her grip. He felt a smile twitch the corner of his lips, but he pushed it down in favor of running faster. Almost there....  
  
He reached the summit just as the sun turned the sky a purplish pink with ribbons of blue sky peeking through the clouds. He set her down gently, and grinned at her intake of breath at the spectacle. Rays of sunlight rained down from between the clouds, illuminating them in a shaft of sunlight and highlighting the distant landscape in sparkling colors of green, blue, and red. A pair of birds flew across the sky, and Kagome smiled in reaction to their aerobatic dances.   
  
As with all sunrises, however, it soon ended. But Kagome and Inu Yasha continued to stand in companionable silence as the sun rose higher into the sky. Kagome finally turned shining brown eyes on Inu Yasha, her smile wide. His heart skipped a beat at how beautiful it was, and felt his lips twitch in reaction.  
  
//She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me//  
  
"Arigatou, Inu Yasha. I think that was the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen!" Kagome breathed, and turned back to look over the view. Inu Yasha outwardly shrugged carelessly, but inside swelled with an unfamiliar pride.  
  
"I see a lot of them after my human nights."  
  
"Well, thank you for sharing one with me," she said, a soft glitter in her eyes. Inu Yasha felt a blush creep up his neck, and turned his head sideways so that she wouldn't see.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kagome still smiled and Inu Yasha eventually smiled with her, too lost in the moment to be self conscious.   
  
"We should probably get back soon," Kagome whispered after a few minutes. She sighed then. "But I don't want to leave this moment."  
  
Inu Yasha silently agreed, but turned around and offered her his back. She climbed on without hesitation, and they both took off towards their camp. With Inu Yasha's speed, it was only the matter of a few minutes before they saw the last wisps of smoke from their fire. Inu Yasha landed in the center of camp, and let Kagome off his back. He then turned glowering eyes on the two grinning idiots in front of him.  
  
"Off for a morning stroll were we, Inu Yasha?" Miroku beamed, an 'I-told-you-so' expression on his face. Inu Yasha scowled.  
  
"Shut up, monk."  
  
"But Inu Yasha, you shouldn't always hide your true feelings about Kagome-sama. It isn't health--- Aieee!!" He started running away from an irate Inu Yasha while the girls looked on. Inu Yasha eventually gave up when Miroku scrambled up a tree. He could have jumped the height easily enough, and normally would have, but he was still in a good mood from that morning. So he just stood at the base of the tree, looking up at the taunting Miroku, before grinning and giving the tree one good solid kick. The tree shuddered and unloaded its burden from its branches, eliciting a string of curses about hanyous and their inability to take a joke. Inu Yasha just grinned and turned to help the girls pack up the camp.  
  
On the way over to help them, however, Kagome caught his eye and smiled, stopping him in his tracks. The feeling of being home surrounded him again as he watched her move around the camp with a familiar ease. Inu Yasha barely acknowledged Miroku as he stopped by him.   
  
"We are lucky to have such a family are we not, Inu Yasha?" Miroku suddenly asked in all seriousness. Again Inu Yasha found Miroku staring at Sango, and silently conceded to Kagome's claim that Miroku did love Sango. But Inu Yasha sobered and nodded.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Perhaps one of these days we can add more members to our family," Miroku said, his voice progressively becoming perky as visions of tiny feet running around echoed in his ears. Inu Yasha sighed as the serious mood fled and bopped the monk on the head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
But as he caught Kagome's eye again, Inu Yasha felt the stirrings of hope for such a future and silently agreed with the monk. Shaking his head at his musings, he stepped forward to lend a hand to cleaning up camp.   
  
They finished up in a record time, and Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha who was standing in the middle of camp looking somewhat lost.  
  
"Ready, Inu Yasha?" She asked. Inu Yasha looked around, nodded and moved to stand next to her.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
She nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "Hai."   
  
//She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is//  
  
Actually Miroku forgot to mention something, Inu Yasha thought as he tilted his head slightly to watch Kagome from the corner of his eye as they left the campsite. This was his family, but she....   
  
She was his everything.  
  
She caught his stare, and cocked her eye brows inquisitively. "Something wrong?"  
  
The breeze changed and blew her special scent directly into his nose. Inu Yasha closed his eyes in reaction and inhaled deeply, immersing himself in it and feeling his heart settle into a gentle pattern.  
  
"No," he said softly, opening his golden orbs to stare into soft brown orbs. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
She blinked, but smiled after a minute as she figured out what he meant. "Okay."  
  
He turned his eyes back to the trail they were traveling without acknowledging her response, but inside he was smiling.   
  
//But I know that I can't live without her... Anyway//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OWARI!!! Well, let me know what you think!! And hope you enjoyed it all, minna! ^.~ 


End file.
